And So They Meet Again
by letolover30
Summary: Brian visits Justin in New York.


It had been 2 months since Justin had left for New York. These 2 months were, by far, the worst of Brian's life. But it was okay, because tomorrow at approximately 2:00pm, Brian would be on his way to the airport, catching a flight to New York to see Justin for the first time since they had parted. Brian had just finished packing. It took him long enough! He started a whole 3 hours ago. I guess between all the Gucci shoes and Prada shirts, it was hard to decide. Just as he was zipping up his new Marc Jacob suitcase, his cell phone rang. He picked it up off of the bed and looked to see who it was: Mikey.

"Mikey." Brian said, sarcastically.

"Hey Bri. What are you up to?"

"Well, if you must know, I just finished packing...finally." he said with a laugh.

Mikey laughed along. "Well, I hope you have everything. Remember last time? When we went down to Florida for your big 'Kinnetik awards ceremony?' You forgot your suit somehow, and you ended up having to wear my Captain Astro shirt?" he laughed hysterically. 

Brian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that was funny." he said with sarcasm. "Is this what you called me for?" Brian said with a hand on his hip.

"Actually, no." Mikey said, still laughing. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

Brian made a repulsed face. "Not if the professor is making any more of that weird Asian shit." He chuckled slightly.

"Haha. Don't worry, we picked up some food from the diner." 

"In that case," Brian said with relief, "I'll be there Mikey." He smiled.

"Cool. 8:30 okay? We're still waiting for Hunter to get here." Mikey sighed.

"Now, I wonder where our little ex-hustler could be." Brian said jokingly. 

"Smartass." laughed Mikey. "I'll see you at 8:30."

"Bye Mikey." He hung up. Brian took off his work clothes and stood in front of his closet in nothing but his underwear. yum! He was trying to figure out what to wear to Mikey's. He had packed almost his whole life in his suitcase, so there were just a few things to choose from. Still, Brian stood, looking puzzled. Just then, his phone rang again. He lit up as he read the caller ID: Sunshine. Brian answered. 

"You just couldn't wait another 24 hours, huh?" said Brian with a smile.

"Oh, so you don't wanna talk to me?" Justin said playfully.

"I never said that." 

Justin laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Just trying to find something to wear to this _fabulous_ dinner at Mikey and the professor's." He said, sarcastically of course.

"Mm. Fun." Justin replied, with the same sarcasm. "Is Ben making that weird Asian shit we had last time?" He asked, grossed out. Brian laughed. He and Justin had the same exact mind. 

"No, they got some food from the diner."

"Oh, good." said Justin laughing. There was a long pause before Brian finally spoke.

"What are you thinking about, Sunshine?"

Justin hesitantly replied. "I don't know. Just talking to you makes me second-guess ever coming here in the first place." His voice was breaking now. Brian hated it when he cried. 

"I miss you." said Justin, fighting back tears.

"Well-" started Brian. His voice was breaking too, but he was better at covering it up than Justin was. He cleared his throat. "I know I'm damn proud of you. Of course I miss you, but this is your calling, Sunshine. Just do it. You'll be happy you did. And from what I see, you're showing all the fucking heteros that you're someone to be reckoned with. I saw that newspaper article, y'know. You're a fucking genius."

"Thanks." said Justin plainly.

"Oh, and ... I miss you too." Brian said sweetly.

"Agh! I wish you were here now . Tomorrow is too far." whined Justin.

"I know. But hey, I'll be there before you know it."

"Yeah. I suppose."

"Aw, Sunshine. Don't sound like that. You're making me feel bad. I wish I was there too. But, it's just one more day. Meanwhile, I still can't find a shirt." Brian said with frustration while rummaging through his closet.

Justin replied, lovingly. "Wear the navy blue one. Your eyes are amazing in that shirt."

Brian smiled. "You know what? I think I will. Sunshine, how do I survive without you?"

"You don't ." Justin said sweetly. "As much as I hate to go, I think I'm gonna call it a night." He yawned. "But have fun at Michael and Ben's."

"I will- give it a try." Brian said laughing.

"But seriously, be nice Brian."

"I was gonna go for smug." he said laughing. Justin laughed lightly.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Night. I love you." replied Brian.

"I love you more."

"I somehow doubt that." he could hear Justin smiling over the phone.

"Bye." Justin said, almost as if his heart had stopped for a second. but in a good way.

"Bye."

As he hung up, Brian threw his phone onto the bed as he grabbed a towel and made his way to the shower. After getting out and walking into the room to get dressed, he smiled as he grabbed a pair of Hanes underwear and slipped them on. He grabbed the navy blue shirt that Justin recommended ,off of the hanger. He slipped it over his head and pulled it down over his chest. darn it! no skin? He grabbed a pair of his new dark-wash 501 jeans and put them on slowly, still thinking of Justin. He zipped and buttoned them as he glanced at the clock radio on his nightstand. 8:08. He had better get a move on. He slipped on his shoes, shot a spritz of Fendi cologne, grabbed his phone, keys, jacket and left.

20 minutes later, as he was pulling up at Mikey's, his phone beeped: 1 new text message from Sunshine. It read: "i can't wait 2 c u tomorrow. i love you times a jillion!" xoxo- Sunshine.

Brian smiled as he replied back. "I love you too. More than u know." XOXOXO - Bri. 3

He pressed 'Send' as he got out and pressed the alarm on his key chain. His car beeped and so did his phone: 1 new text message from Sunshine. Brian walked onto the porch and read the message.

"Goodnite." Brian didn't reply but he was smiling from ear to ear as he put his phone into his pocket and rang the doorbell. Hunter answered.

"Hey, dude." He said with a mouthful of Oreos.

"Hello Hunter." he said in a very puzzled tone. "Nice to see our young generation increasing to the obesity rate." He gave Hunter a playful pat on the shoulder as he walked inside. Hunter just shrugged as he shut the door and shoved another Oreo into his mouth.

"Hunter. You haven't even had dinner yet!" exclaimed Mikey from the dining room where he was setting the table.

"This is my last one, I swear!" Hunter yelled from the living room couch. Mikey simply rolled his eyes.

"Hey Mikey." Brian said while giving him a hug.

"Hey." he said back as Ben walked into the room.

"Professor!" exclaimed Brian with a sarcastic smile.

Ben just laughed. "Hey Brian." Mikey called for Hunter to come eat as they all sat down.

"Ready for your big trip?" asked Mikey while passing the dinner rolls. Brian took one.

"Of course," he said taking a bite, "I've been ready." he laughed as Ben and Mikey exchanged glances and smiled at one another.

"Oh yeah, my flight leaves at 2:15 tomorrow. You think you can give me a lift to the airport?" asked Brian.

"Yeah, sure." said Mikey while eating a salad.

"How long are you staying?" asked Hunter.

Brian took a bite of his sandwich. Chewing, he said, "I think a week, maybe longer."

"Cool." 2 hours and a 'Real World' episode later, Brian was driving back to the loft. He arrived, went straight upstairs, opened the door, kicked his shoes off and plopped down on the bed. Clothes and all. He set his alarm for 10:00 the next morning and fell asleep.


End file.
